On a Side Note
by Lou Nebin
Summary: Random Royai stories and drabbles that pop into my head. Ch.24 "Thirty-one souls gave it their all to protect their country."
1. What to Expect When You're Expecting

**Authors Note: Soooo, HIYA! Wow, its been a while since I've written anything more than a song. I just haven't really had a chance… I could sit here and describe to you everything that has prevented me from writing, or I could skip the excuses and go straight to it. All I have to say is thank Dog for smart things like phones and iPods. Anyhoo, Priceless Gifts is, obviously, on hold for now. I did write out another chapter at one point in time but lost it somewhere between my 3,000 mile move across country. So, on with the show. **

**This story is just going to be made up of random one shots or drabbles that pop into my head. Most will be funny some maybe a little angsty. All completely Royai and will have fluff in at least one point of the chapter. There will be no specific update time but I do promise not to leave you guys hanging like I did on my last one. As for this little number twas just random. I'm not entirely sure if my facts on pregnancy are correct but I don't really care. It's a fan fiction, if there's a problem, let me know, but I'm not going to look up anything on the subject…anymore… and risk freaking my mom out… again. I should probably warn you, it is a little cliché. Your typical Royai moments that have been written over and over again. But like I said, just randomness that pops into my head.**

**Disclaimer: I DON"T own Full Metal Alchemist. If I did it would be called Flame Alchemist and would be a wee bit more fluffy…. Hehehe….kidding. Regardless, I don't own it. Blah.**

**On a side note….monkeys.**

"Hey there, buddy," Roy said leaning over his wife's slightly protruding stomach. Riza started laughing causing him to turn his attention to her.

"Are you expecting him to talk back?"

This time it was Roy's turn to chuckle, "Well, not exactly. Maybe move or something. I read somewhere that it's possible that they understand you." Riza lifted an eyebrow and smirked.

" Somewhere? You mean that copy of 'What to Expect When You're Expecting' that's hiding under your pillow?" He shrugged, not even bothering to deny it. Roy knew she would find it and probably shouldn't have tried hiding it in the first place.

" I just want to be the best father I can be for him" Riza smiled, touched by the sincere words coming from her husband's mouth. She moved her hand down to stroke his cheek.

"Maes already has the best father he could get." Truth be told, she'd been toying with names since they'd found out the sex of the baby that morning and decided to throw it out there.

"Maes, huh?" A small, sad smile crept to his face as he thought of what his late best friend would think about that. "I like that"

"I thought you would."

Roy turned his attention back to her stomach, "What do you think about that, Maes?"

He rested his hand near her side and felt something move under it. His expression brightened as he looked back up to Riza's face.

"See, told you," he said proudly. He watched as she paled and then her entire face flushed.

"Actually, Roy. That was gas."

**AN: Reviews are very welcome…. I'm always open to constructive criticism. **


	2. A Fuhrer's Minor Duties

**Authors Note: Howdy Ya'll! I'm very proud of myself. Two stories in two nights. I hope I don't jinx myself by saying that. Ha. Anyhoo. A thank you to those who have reviewed my first story. And in answer to a question from one of you (sorry I lost the email before I could get your name and address you directly) This is not a multi-chapter story. My plan for this is to make it similar to the 100 themes thingies even though that's not what I'm doing. I hope that answers it well enough. **

**Here's another funny that popped into my head when my mom mentioned something about bobble heads. Let me know what ya think. **

**Disclaimer: *sobbing* I…don't…own….Full… MetalAlchem…mist…. There I said it.**

**On a Side Note: "I'm gonna get your cookie, you better eat it" She says as she walks away from the cookie.**

_0o0o0o0o0_

Riza Mustang walked though a small gift shop in the hotel that her and her new husband were staying. She was desperately looking for something to do since he got called into an emergency meeting during their lunch. Being the new Fuhrer, this seemed to happen to Roy Mustang a lot but she didn't mind too much. She would happily give up a few lunches to help him maintain the position that they'd worked so hard for. However, this did leave her with a lot of time on her hands. So, seeing as this was to be a short meeting in a conference room down the hall, she wandered around it a little bit finally stumbling into this fine establishment.

As she was walking through, something caught her eye; some sort of figurine. She moved closer to examine it more thoroughly and sure enough sitting on a self in front of her was an exclusive collectors edition of the Fuhrer Roy Mustang bobble head. She laughed to herself as she picked the plastic up and examine it more closely. True to its name was a chibi version of her husband (almost an exact replica) complete with his black eye patch and trademark smirk. He was even poised to snap. She flicked the small thing in the head and laughed aloud when it started bobbing side to side and back and forth. She flipped it over wanting to see what the newest price on his head was. It was a little overpriced for a piece of plastic but she shrugged it off and started on the short journey to the register.

`o`

Roy sighed as he walked out the door and down the hall towards the café where he left his wife. He hated those little pointless meetings over things that a General should be able to figure out themselves. Nonetheless, he would attend them. If not for sheer desire to make the country a better place, then out of fear of being shot at by his loving but stern wife. He rolled his head on his shoulders wincing as his neck cracked slightly. As he moved his hand to his neck to rub it, something caught his attention at a little gift shop he was passing. He stopped and smiled as he watched Riza finish a purchase and start walking toward him, small white bag in hand. She smiled to upon seeing him.

"Finished already," she asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah. Same old, same old," He muttered taking her hand, " Bunch of menial problems that can be taken care of by any General in this region. Why they choose to bother me with it is beyond my comprehension." The couple started walking back towards the café again. "Would you like to attempt to eat lunch again?" Attempt was correct and Riza smiled at his choice of words.

" I'd love to but I would like to make a quick stop at the room, if you don't mind. I'd like to put this away." She showed Roy the white bag in her hand and he half heartedly grabbed for it. She moved just in the nick of time; ever the vigilant sniper. "What'd you get," suddenly curious at what she didn't want him to see. He grabbed for it again and again he just barely missed it. He dropped her hand so he could use both. Wrapping one arm around her shoulders and using the other he got a hold of the bag and snatched it away from her, smirking all the while. He stopped in the middle of the hall and moved a couple of paces away from her so she wouldn't try to snatch it back. He knew that if she was really trying to keep it away he wouldn't have gotten it at all but he was going to relish in this little triumph. Riza smiled as she watched him open the bag and take out the piece of plastic but the look on his face when he realized what it was sent her into a fit of laughter.

The look on his face was a mixture of shock, pouting, and amusement. He looked like a kid who had just been mocked. His scowl only got worse when his miniature head started bobbing. He tried hard to keep the frown on his face when he felt Riza's hand on his to put the doll back into the bag. After a few seconds, he smirked again and quirked an eyebrow, knowing that she would know what he questioning. Riza shrugged.

"I thought it was cute."

0o0o0o0o0o

**AN: R&R puh leezzee. And as always, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. **


	3. Amazing Talents

**Authors Note: So, I jinxed myself and when I went to write my next chapter, the internet was down. Great. So, me, being who I am, had extra time to go in and make that chapter longer. And I'm still working on it. Anyhoo… Here's what popped into my head today. This went from being a 5 sentence drabble to a whole page story in a matter of minutes. I'm sure you can figure out when the story takes place. As for my chapter from yesterday, it may be a couple of days. It's turning out really long, really good, and really T rated. I might have to post it separately. I want to take my time on it though. I'll try to continue to do little ones like this within that time period, but no guarantees. **

**Thank you to all my reviewers and those who have favorite-d my story. I loves you all!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! *stomps away* **

**On a Side Note: This was going to be a funny innuendo, and then I remembered that this was rated K+… poooie. **

0o0o0o0o

Rain fell everywhere across the Eastern Region. A symbol indicating what type of day it was: Dreadful, sad, and wet. But, also like a storm, it was eventful. First with the Fuhrer showing up unannounced, then Scar showing up, and then there was the Elric brothers' run in with Scar which was an event all in itself. Roy was barely able to escape the chaos that was currently Eastern Headquarters to make it to his secret hideout that was on that very roof. Of course, he wasn't just sitting out there in the rain. He had made himself a little shelter up here a long time ago with alchemy. As far as he knew, he was the only one to know about it. Not many people dared to venture up here seeing as most were either too busy or too scared. He, himself, barely ever made it up here with all the paperwork that was shoved in his face. Any time he had the chance to, he came up here. Roy loved to people watch and the roof of the biggest building in the city seemed to be the best place to do it. Being up there made him understand why the snipers liked roofs on tall buildings. Fortunately, he didn't have to worry about them here seeing as the only sniper actually stationed at Eastern was his aid, Lieutenant Hawkeye. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the door behind him open and reveal that same person.

Riza Hawkeye walked through Roy's makeshift shelter to the area where she saw him sitting, noticing that he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. She rolled her eyes slightly; no matter how many times she's warned him about doing that he always seemed to get wrapped up in his thoughts. She walked up and sat down right next to him.

"You're lucky I'm not an assassin, or you'd be dead," She said hoping he didn't notice the slight crack in her voice on that last word. Luckily, he didn't but she did notice his slight jump when she started talking. The man had an amazing ability of concentrating. She sighed inwardly, 'If only he'd use that concentration on his paperwork.'

"Besides, I thought you didn't like the rain."

"I don't. How did you find me up here? No one else should know about this place."

"Cameras," she said smiling slightly.

"There are no cameras. I checked the first time I came up here."

"You're right. I was walking into the building and spotted something blue up here. So, I decided to investigate it."

"By yourself?" Riza smiled, touched by his concern.

" I figured it was you. You were the only person missing from our group and I knew you came back with us. I also know that you like to people watch, and this would be the best place to do it." This time, it was Roy's turn to smile. A true smile, not a smirk. One reserved for his long time friend. Thoughts popped into his head of the way she was always taking care of him. Images from the day and the past; the way she treated the Elric brothers like she was their surrogate mother; how she always knew something about everything and everything about him.

" You're kind of amazing, you know that right?" Riza flushed slightly, smiling as well.

"Just 'kinda'?"

0o0o0o0o0o

**AN: Reviews are very much loved here! Constructive criticism always welcome! Idiots are kicked out… kidding. ( I like their comments too, they make me laugh) **


	4. The Beauty of Sleeping

**Authors Note: So, there really isn't much Royai in this but there is a little. This actually just randomly popped into my head when I was writing that other chapter I was telling you guys about last chapter. I say it's random cuz that other chapter is all angsty and has nothing to do with families. But I'll take it. Ha. Speaking of that I have it all written out. All that needs to be done is typing and posting which I should hopefully be able to do tomorrow after work. _Hopefully. _Got a couple more small ones in the works as well. BTW, Mavid Diller is based off of a real person. Move the letters around and you can figure out the name. What he says to Havoc is what he says to me when he calls my store only he says 'redhead' instead of blonde. Anyhoo… hope you enjoy as much as the others. **

**Thanks to my reviewers and, yes, thanks for the favorites to. They give me this really awesome warm and fuzzy feeling. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist. That really cool cow character in the manga does. Makes ya kinda wanna be a cow, huh.**

**On a Side Note: I'm not hungry enough for a three coarse meal. Lets go to the buffet!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

Central's summer heat pressed on Jean Havoc as he rolled his wheelchair up the newly built ramps of Central Headquarters. The handicap door opened and he moved into the welcoming cool air of the building. This was the last place that he expected the Fuhrer to be on his lunch break but, it was also his last resort. He'd already looked at the libraries, his mansion, and the café around the corner that the Fuhrer and major frequented but he couldn't even find the major. Lucky for him, he was able to visit with the Fuhrer directly; instead of the usual channels that the paperwork would have to take; which knocked his wait time down from the usual week to the last couple of hours that he'd been looking. He really wanted to get the supply shipment receipts filed by the end of the day so he could get back to the nice, little, hole in the wall shop that his family owned. He never really realized how much he would miss it until today's adventure.

On his elevator ride up to the top floor, he dug into his pocket for the security clearance pass that Riza had given him. This allowed him to get through security without a full cavity search. And by full, he meant _full_. Finding the pass just as the elevator dinged he rolled himself up past security and to the front receptionist desk where Sergeant Mavid Diller sat. Mavid was a squat gay man who had the biggest crush on Havoc and seized every opportunity to pick on him. Of course, he knew Havoc was straight but was that supposed to stop him from having fun?

"HEY JEAN! How's my favorite blonde doing today?" With his unlit cigarette perched on his lips Havoc leaned back and balance the chair on its back wheels.

"Your favorite, huh? I'm sure you say that to the major too."

Mavid smiled, "No honey, she's my second favorite. What can I do for you?"

"Could you tell me if the Fuhrer is here. I have some paperwork for him."

"I would assume so. The major came by with Araya earlier to surprise him for lunch. I haven't seen them leave but I just got back from lunch myself. You could check his office though."

"Thanks, man."

"Anytime, Jean. Anytime."

Havoc rolled down the hall, faster than usual, rolling his eyes. He'd never admit it out loud but Mavid creeped him out sometimes. Giving the door at the end of the hall a small shove, he pushed himself into an empty office. 'Great.' As he turned himself around to leave he noticed that the door to the Fuhrer's private library was ajar and heard faint baby noises. He moved himself to that door and opened it slightly to look inside. Sure enough, there was the person he'd been looking for most of the day.

Fuhrer Roy Mustang was cuddled up on the couch, with his wife Major Riza Mustang, fast asleep with they're two month old Araya Elle Mustang happily playing with her feet in the crib against the wall. Havoc smiled and closed the door quietly. That baby has been keeping them up all night, every night. They needed they're sleep, the papers could wait until they woke up. They've waited this long.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

**AN: Word just capitalized my o. That's funny. Spell check is my friend regardless. Dunno what I'd do without it. These stories would probably look like a five year old wrote them instead of a well educated 20 year old. (19 but I got 20 more days to wait, so I'm rounding up). Review pweeze!**


	5. Even in Death

**Authors Note: Sorry! I know I said that I would get that other chapter out but the truth is that I haven't finished typing it yet. I have it on my iPod but I can't just transfer it over. To make up for it I wrote this little number. I'm not entirely sure if I like it or not but it kept bouncing around in my head when I was trying to go to bed and refused to let me sleep until I wrote it. BTW, I have a new friend! And she's smart. Lol. She's going to give me grammar pointers and help me edit my stories. So hopefully my writing will gradually get better. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Get it?**

**On a Side Note: Burp!**

Everyone was sure that when they had children they would have a reason to live on should something happen to the other.

Though, with their children grown and their health deteriorating, no one was surprised when they were found in each others arms.

Both died peacefully, from old age, something that neither of them thought they'd ever get to experience.

Not a single person knew who went first but close friends speculated that he did; because, she'd always said that she would follow him to hell and back.

So, now, when people speak of them, they can say that they were together.

That Riza Hawkeye followed Roy Mustang to the end and that she is still by his side.

Even after death.

**AN: Reviews please. They make me feel warm and fuzzy!**


	6. Hospitals Make Me Sick

**Authors Note: I have exactly 2 minutes before I have to shut down so really quick. I wrote this while I was at the ER with my dad. He's okay, just an infection. These were my real observations from the people around me and there was this one woman who just reminded me of Riza a lot. Anyhoo here ya go.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**On a Side Note: Someone keeps getting on and off of my AIM and I have a door in my ear constantly opening and closing. **

People watching was never something Riza could get into. She never understood what her husband saw in it. As a sniper and a soldier, she was usually able to read a person's character at first glance. She never felt the need to watch people but tonight she really didn't have a choice.

She'd been stuck in the E.R. since six o'clock that evening and it was now ten. Four torturous hours of watching different people, with very different illnesses, walk in and out. Now, there were four people left. There was the fubsy guy about 3 seats down from her that sprained his ankle; the drunk lady three rows in front of her complaining of pain from her most recent breast enhancement; the kid in a wheelchair, playing around, who also had too much to drink and apparently fell into a table; and then there was her, probably the most normal patient, who was there for mere nausea.

In all actuality, it was a little more than nausea. She was also lightheaded and had constant headaches which had been occurring the entire week. She was ready and willing to call her doctor on Monday and schedule an appointment before her husband ordered her to come to the hospital. An order that was made even more final when he ordered Havoc to drive her there adding on a promise to meet her when his paperwork was completed, which should be anytime now. She would have argued and was about to until she figured out that Havoc wasn't really afraid of her anymore; a fact that left her slightly annoyed.

She hated hospitals, they made her uncomfortable; especially when she was in her military uniform. The uniform made her stick out like a sore thumb, and being a sniper, that didn't make her too happy. She knew that her husband was just worried about her.

She leaned her head back against the high backed chair and closed her eyes cringing when a lady walked in with a screaming baby. Her headache seemed to evolve to dizziness which annoyed her even more. Keeping her eyes closed, she listened to her surroundings and smiled slightly when she heard a familiar cadence of footsteps walking toward her, even more distinguished with the slight limp. She felt her husband lean over the low arm rest and kiss her cheek.

"How are you feeling, Love?" Roy Mustang smiled as she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Lousy. I'd be better if my commanding officer didn't order me to come here." His smile grew at her joke. Riza frowned upon noticing his civilian clothes.

"Sorry, I don't want to take any chances. Can I make it up to you?" Her smile grew when he pulled a small duffle bag from behind his back. She knew it was her civvies and probably some better food than the hospital had. With support from Roy, she took the bag and stood up to go change in the bathroom.

She gave him a small kiss on the lips, "I'll forgive you this time; just don't let it happen again."

**AN: Reviews are nice. Its to hot here to be warm and fuzzy but I'll take 'em anyways. Btw, Fubsy means 'short and stout' I found it on this app I downloaded to my iPod called '500 Weird Words'. **


	7. Stay Tonight

**Authors Note: HAPPY ROYAI DAY! Here's a present. It's that one story that I've been working on for about a week now. This was really hard for me actually. I usually don't write battles or a lot of angst so I was trying to keep in on a low level and it didn't really work out for me. Ah well. Anyhoo, here's this and hopefully I'll be able to post a second fluffy one later on tonight as a special Royai Day present. BTW, I decided to be a smart ass (can I say ass… yeah, this is T rated… cool) and put 'break' at the different sections of the story. Let me know if this confuses any of ya'll.**

**A thank you to the few people who review me and the fewer people who have favorited my story, I loves you all.**

**Disclaimer: I'm running out of clever ways to tell you people that I don't own FMA. I do own William Arrogante who is based off of a co worker who was pissing me off. Which is why I had Riza kill him. Lucky for me he was fired this past week. Besides, If I did own it. Those scans I read earlier for ch.108 would have more Royai. I'm just sayin'.**

**On a Side Note: Me: "Ding Dong, the Bastard's gone!" Burp:" Tell me more, tell me more. Was it love at first sight. Tell me more, Tell me more. Did she [he] put up a fight?" Me: "I was blind, I couldn't tell… How was I to know, that he'd be ok. Thought he'd blow his top when he walked away"**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Riza's breath escaped her as her back hit the wall with a hard thud. The clip in her hair broke and fell to the ground beside her allowing the rest of her hair, that wasn't sticking to her face, to fall down. Struggling to catch her breath, she reached for the last available gun in the holster on her lower back. Her others were across the room and completely destroyed. Upon realizing what she was planning, her attacker picked her up and flung her to the other side of the small room. She tried twisting in mid air only to land on her stomach with her gun clattering to a halt next to her. Not missing a beat, she picked her gun up and fired in his direction, hoping to at least push his flank back.

Her attacker was William Arrogante, a large, burley man who was wanted throughout the country for a number of murders and rapes. He was profiled as a sadistic man with a terrible god complex who believed himself superior to everyone. He sought out his victims and killed everyone in his way of getting to them, which just happened to be Riza Hawkeye right now. He was a mediocre alchemist who excelled in manipulating stone and concrete. Though, from what Riza experienced, he wasn't that gifted. Then again, she was biased. Her current flame was a State Alchemist, and none other than the Flame Alchemist himself. Another person that Arrogante was hell bent on killing until she willingly went to him. What he didn't expect was a fight back.

Using the wall as leverage, she pushed herself up on her feet. Her body ached from being thrown around and she was running out of ideas to keep herself alive. She knew that Arrogante was taking his time and playing with her, exactly what he did with his other victims, but if she kept fighting back he would most likely kill her first. She was hoping that would happen instead of him being able to follow through with his plans for her. She shuddered slightly thinking about the plans he had told her about during his little soliloquy before their fight. She lifted her gun once again and fired another shot, realizing to late that he had another piece of chalk in his hand. A spike flew out of the wall knocking the gun out of her hand but not before the bullet shattered the chalk in his hand. A loud grunt escaped her mouth when the force of that spike collided with her hand. Jumping out of the way as another spike shot out, she worked her hand out feeling that it wasn't broken. She would have a nasty bruise later, though. She needed to get out of there. As much as she hated to admit it, she was on the losing end. She would try to keep Roy out of it as much as possible, but she needed help to capture Arrogante. She had only one weapon left, her own hands, and that wasn't going to defend her for long against a man over twice her size.

He came at her again noticing that she was out of weapons and she jumped out of the way. She frantically began looking for an escape even though she knew the room had been sealed with alchemy. She notice the window, across the room, was cracking from his alchemical attempts. That would be perfect if she could make it there. They were only a couple of stories up… She ran for it, keeping her body low to the ground and curled for the impact. She made it halfway through the room before she felt herself being lifted off the ground. She let a scream escape her and a thick hand went around her throat effectively shutting her up. Her body slammed into another wall with more force than if he had just thrown her. The hand around her throat was constricting her airways and her feet were dangling a couple of feet above the ground but what frightened her most was the lustful look in his eyes now that he had finally caught her. She heard a click and a slight glimmer caught her eye from his other hand as he brought it to her throat.

"Where do you think you're going, love? We're just getting started"

**.:Break:.**

Roy Mustang's heart dropped when he heard a scream coming from a room upstairs. He knew that voice and would recognize it anywhere but that didn't stop him from looking around, in the mass crowd of soldiers, for his lieutenant. It was just like her to go in alone to protect him; even if it meant giving up her own life. Which is exactly what might happen seeing as she was Arrogante's ultimate goal. He rushed towards the house poised to snap, not even bothering to wait for the rest of the team to follow him. After warning the nearest soldiers to the house, he snapped, effectively blowing half of the wall away. A feminine grunt rang through the house and it shook from it's instability. Not even pausing for the dust to clear, he rushed in, again not waiting for his subordinates to follow. He ignored Havoc mobilizing the team to attack as he ran through the debris and found a staircase to the second floor. Jumping the first two missing steps he ran towards the place he heard the most commotion; a room at the end of the hallway.

A body thumped to the floor and the noise ceased causing him to stop moving. He couldn't hear anything moving or breathing and his heart stopped as well. Images flashed through his mind from his best friends death. He saw the phone booth again, stained with his friend's blood, and a casket sinking into the ground as his Godchild cried for her daddy. He panicked, and pushed himself forward. He couldn't let that happen to her; he couldn't live without her. His entire body slammed into the door as his hand grabbed the handle and turned. Nothing. He snapped his fingers again and sheltered his head from the debris flying off of the blown up door.

As the dust settled he noticed a familiar body outlined, just standing there, and a bigger body laying on the floor. A quick survey of the room told him that she was unarmed and probably in a lot of pain. When the dust settled he walk over to her and placed a hand on her arm, his heart jumpstarting again when her felt her warm body reassuring that she was alive. Her attention was focused on the body in front of her and her shoulders were hunched like she couldn't stand up completely straight. The moment he touched her, her knees seemed to lose strength and she fell into his arms. He caught her before she touched the ground and helped her stand knowing, by the haunted look in her eyes, that that's what she needed right now.

"Are you alright?" His voice was an intense whisper. Riza remained silent, her breathing steady, and her attention still on William Arrogante's body. He spoke again, "Riza?"

Before she could answer they heard numerous footsteps below and Havoc's voice floating down the hall. It stopped at the door.

"Is it over?" Havoc surveyed the room, taking in the guns on the floor and the body. His voice seemed to alert something in Riza and she found herself able to stand on her own again. "You alright, Hawkeye?"

Riza composed herself and moved out of Roy's arms toward the door. "Excuse me," she said and she walked calmly through the rubble and down the hall. Roy moved to follow her and stopped at the door with Havoc. His eyes on her quickly retreating figure. He was worried about her. It wasn't like her to act like this even if she had killed someone. She killed in the past, all of them did, but she usually showed anger; towards herself and the government. Anger that she usually focused into pushing him to the top. His attention turned to Havoc.

"Take care of this." Havoc nodded, understanding what was going on. He stopped Roy as he started to walk away. He was worried about his friend to.

"Take care of her." Roy nodded and walked away.

**.:Break:.**

The air outside was quiet and still, a huge change from what it had been not even ten minutes ago. Roy found himself walking through a small beaten path in the woods that, the MP he spoke to swore, Riza went down. A little ways in he caught the sound of coughing and heaving, so he started jogging knowing that it would lead to his lover. He found her in a small clearing a little off the path, bent over into a bush, empting the contents of her stomach. He rushed over, pulled her hair out of the way, and started rubbing her back. The dry heaving stopped after a while and she stood up wiping her mouth on her torn military jacket. He noticed her shaking slightly and pulled her into his arms. He knew her well and knew that, right now, she just needed some one there.

"You want to talk about it?" She shook her head as she buried it deeper into his chest. Her body shook as the adrenaline left and the pain from being thrown into three walls settled in. She silently cursed herself for being relieved that the fight was over. She hated that she had killed another person; that wasn't her intention going into this. But, then again, neither was Ishbal.

Roy dragged her out of her thoughts when he moved them to a nearby tree to sit down. She continued to rest her head against his chest, not quite ready to face him, even though she hated to make him worry.

"I'm glad you did it," he said breaking her thoughts once again. His voice was low and filled with concern.

" I know it sounds wrong, but I'm happy that it's you alive. I don't know what I would've done if it was you in his position instead. All I could think about when I noticed you were missing was 'What if I don't get there in time?'. You scared me to death." He hesitated for a moment, "Please… don't do that again." His hand absently stroked her hair throughout his whispered speech. Still, she stayed silent. She knew that if the situation were reversed that she would feel the same way, but that's not what caused her to lose her dinner tonight. Before she could even think about what to say to him, her voice left her.

"I had no other weapon," she said in a monotone voice, surprising Roy when she started talking, "My guns were gone, all of them destroyed, my team was out of the picture, and I'd been thrown into a wall about three times. He had a knife against my throat. He said that because I pissed him off, you were next. Instincts kicked in… flight wasn't optional at this point, so, I fought back." She went silent for a minute as her thoughts aligned. "A knife isn't like a gun. With a gun I can still feel the blood on my hands but it's completely metaphorical. I felt the weapon actually pierce his skin…his muscles… his heart.." He words fell short when she gagged again.

Roy pulled her closer when he was sure that she wasn't going to get sick again. He was relieved to finally understand what was bothering her. Maybe now he could help. Riza leaned into his chest and listened to his heart beat for a couple of minutes. It seemed to calm her.

"Why don't you go home," he said after a couple of minutes, "Take a couple of days off to rest and gather yourself. We can take your statement when you come back to work and there will be no problem. You know I'm good at putting paperwork off." Riza agreed knowing that it wouldn't do any good to argue. They both knew that she would be back to work tomorrow. Roy took a deep breath and slid out from behind her lending his hand to help her up.

"C'mon, I'll take you." She stood and started walking forward as Roy slid his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"What are you doing," she asked, her voice just barely above a whisper.

"I'm helping my stubborn, injured subordinate to the car." Again, she didn't argue. She didn't have a problem walking like she was injured. Her body still ached all over from the fight.

The walk to the edge of the forest was short and they made it to a car without any issues. Havoc broke away from some Mps and joined them as he was helping her into the passenger's side. Roy spoke first.

"I'm taking her home." Fortunately, Havoc was one of the few people that actually knew about their relationship. He usually ran interference for them and Roy was hoping this time would be no different. After all, he was asking Havoc to do his job…

"No prob, Chief. She refuses to go to a hospital and needs some sort of care. The paperwork will be on your desk tomorrow morning ready for you to sign." A small sigh escaped him, though it was hardly noticeable.

"Very well. Thank you, Lieutenant Havoc." Roy got in the car on the drivers side as Havoc gave a half hearted salute.

**.:Break:.**

The ride to Riza's apartment was quiet. Neither one of them felt the need to say anything. Riza was just content to hold his hand the entire time. When they arrived, Roy offered to make her some tea while she changed, knowing where everything was from the many times he'd slept over. He carried the tea into her bedroom and found her sitting on the bed, staring off into space, in her bra and uniform pants. He sat the tea down on her bedside table and sat down next to her, breaking her from her thoughts. He took her hand with one of his and used his other one to stroke her cheek.

"Are you alright?" She only nodded.

"Can I get you anything else?" This time she shook her head. He figured he should leave, though he didn't want too. He didn't want to leave her to deal with this by herself, but he figured that's what she needed.

Feeling more useless than he does when it rains, he stood to leave. He kissed the top of her head softly, lingering a little longer than necessary.

"If you need me…" He trailed off knowing that she would know what he meant. He made it to her bedroom door before she spoke again.

"Stay?" Roy stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. In that one word he understood what she was asking. It was the same favor he asked of her the night of Hughes' funeral. He needed someone there, a warm body next to his and not just anybody's. He needed her, the one constant thing he's had for most of his life. He needed to be sure that he still had her with him; that they were both still alive. And he knew that was what she needed as well.

Riza got up and walked over to stand in front of him. Her face was only inches from his and her hands rested on the waistband of his pants.

"Stay…please," she whispered.

One look into her eyes, and he did.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**AN: Reviews please. I know some constructive criticism is needed for this one. I need to get Burp to proof read it. **


	8. You Fight Like a Married Couple

**Author's Note: So, I know I said something about posting a second for Royai Day, and I honestly tried but my brain became constipated. I sat down and wrote the first paragraph of another story and stopped because of that stupid thing called writers block. Luckily, this one came to me on my way to work. Warning, It's kinda crack-tastic but only a little. This kinda reflects how I feel about running but I'm a fat kid and Roy is a soldier. Big difference. Whatever. Anyhoo… some of the grammer is intentional. So, yes I know about it. **

**Thank You to my one reviewer last chapter. I appreciate that you've stuck with me from the beginning and yes, I do hate my co-worker that much. I really didn't do him justice last chapter. He's gay so I probably should have made him want to rape Roy. *shudders* lol.**

**Anyhoo, I realize I'll probably get reviews in the future on that and I did get another favorite, so thank you all.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, nothing.**

**On a Side Note: Should a guy shave his legs? I'm pretty sure he's gay it has not been confirmed. **

0o0o0o0o0o

There's a place somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness where you know that the world around you is awake, and you can hear everything going on, but it takes on a dreamlike quality. You get stuck in a blissful state of mind where you actually start thinking that it is a dream and when you wake up, it will all go away. That's where Roy currently was, unbeknownst to his wife Riza, who was currently shaking the entire bed trying to wake him up nicely. She was fully dressed in some sweat pants and a t-shirt and was trying to wake Roy up to go with her.

"C'mon Roy, Get up. I don't want to resort to sex." Roy rolled over, his eyes still closed, and a blissful smile on his face.

"Sounds good," he mumbled. She laughed lightly as he opened his eyes and leaned down to give him a kiss.

"I'm going for my run and you said you would come with me. So, let's go, get dressed." Roy groaned, he hated running.

"If I go with you does that mean that I have to run too?"

"Yes, that was the point."

"But I don't like to run." Roy put on the best puppy dog face that he could muster even though he knew that it wouldn't work on her.

"Roy, you need to get back in shape. You've been behind a desk for to long." Roy rolled over onto his stomach and threw a pillow over his head.

"No, I don't need to be in anymore shape than I already am."

"And what happens if you have to run away from an attacker. You won't get very far if you're easily winded." Roy removed the pillow and sat up in the bed.

"Why am I running from an attacker?"

"Hypothetically," Riza said, rolling her eyes. Roy reached to the table behind him and grabbed his gloves, holding them in the air for her to see.

"I have these. I shouldn't be running."

"And if they're wet?"

" I have you," he said, trying to be sweet.

"And if I'm not there." Leave it to her to break the mood.

"But you will be."

"But what if I'm not?"

"But you will be."

"But what if I'm _not._" He was having fun bickering though he knew she was getting irritated. He flopped back on the bed, sighing dramatically.

"Then I'd be running to get you."

"And what happens if you're not in shape?"

"I don't need to be in shape. Adrenaline should be enough to keep me on my feet should the situation ever occur and since I'm not anticipating another battle any time soon or being separated from you, in said battle, then there is no need to run so I'm going back to sleep."

Riza stared at him incredulously while he rolled over again. The best idea for motivation crossed her mind. She turned to walk out while speaking.

"That's too bad. I was hoping you would shower with me afterwards." She smirked when she heard him turn back over to face her.

" I can still shower with you when you get back." Riza spun around and shot him a glare.

"And what makes you think I'd let you do that." Roy smirked.

"Because I'll make you feel good."

"Wrong answer." His eyes widened and he tried again.

"Because you love me?" She let her chuckle escape her.

"You won't need a shower unless you run. So, if you don't need one then why should I let you join me?" Roy's smirk turned into a frown.

"So, in other words, you're saying that if I don't run with you, I won't get to shower with you?"

"Correct."

An hour later the couple rounded the corner, that lead back to their house, at a slow, sedate pace. Roy was behind Riza seeing as he was more out of shape than he thought. She slowed down to a walk when she reached their small drive way and opened the door not even bothering to wait for Roy. With a final burst of speed he sprinted up to her, before she would walk in, and picked her up from behind. He spun her around to keep his footing, smiling when he heard her laugh. Before she could protest, he walked inside with her in his arms, setting her down long enough to close and lock the door behind them. His attention turned back to her and he picked her up again. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he moved to where her back was supported by the door. Riza wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her forehead against his. After a minute of catching their breath, Roy moved his lips to meet hers, kissing her softly. Her arms tightened around him holding him closer and allowing her to deepen the kiss. When they broke for air he grinned at her causing her to smile back.

"So, how 'bout that shower?"

0o0o0o0o0o

**AN: Thanks for reading! Reviews make me dance funny at work. So does fun music, but review anyways, please!**


	9. Now I Know My ABCs

**Author's Note: Sorry, but updates are going to be stretched. I have this video contest for the Darkest Powers trilogy that I need to focus on (even though I'm having a really hard time focusing on it). Anyhoo… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. Nor do I own Coke. I do have some in the fridge but it's Coke Zero. Besides, I don't think that's what they mean by owning it.**

**On a Side Note: Something Random….**

It was a rare occasion that they were left home alone. Especially now that they were teenagers. Her father didn't even like them talking, let alone sleeping across the hall from each other. One of his first rules when Roy moved in was that he was not to bother her. They were to have minimal contact, it was the same as with all of Hawkeye-sensei's other students. All of the other students followed that rule and ignored her completely, treating her like a maid, just as her father did. So when Mr. Mustang befriended her, against her father's wishes, she didn't feel guilty about keeping that secret from him. She enjoyed the company while she was shopping or doing dishes or other household task that he would help her with. Now, her father was away visiting an old friend, and they were left to their own devices.

Riza pushed his bedroom door open with her foot while she balanced the flashlight, batteries, chips, and two cans of Coke in her arms. She smiled upon the sight of Roy: eyes closed, head on his book, and a slight snore coming from him. She had to stop herself from laughing when she noticed drool starting to escape from his mouth. After setting the stuff on his bed, she walked over and started shaking him.

"Mr. Mustang….Mr. Mustang.. C'mon wake up. You're going to get your alchemy books wet with drool… Mr. Mustang" Roy grumbled in his sleep, muttering something about his name not being Mr. Mustang. Riza sighed and gave into his earlier request of being called Roy when they were alone. She leaned down to his ear and took a deep breath.

"ROY," she yelled causing him to jump up. She backed away allowing her laughter to come out. It only doubled when she took in his appearance. His black hair was rumpled, messier than usual, the drool that almost hit his book was now being wiped away by his hand, and onyx eyes were still half closed despite his wake up call. The seventeen year old glared at his companion.

"What are you laughing at? You wouldn't look much better if you were woken up like that."

Riza sobered up and faked a frown, which was extremely hard since her fits of laughter were threatening again. Slowly her smile broke through and Roy found himself laughing as well. Riza walked back over to the bed and grabbed his Coke, tossing it to him.

"Father left already, so I made dinner." She held the bag of chips up in her hand proudly causing Roy to chuckle.

"Good, how long will he be gone this time?"

"About a day. But there's a storm blowing in so I expect him back in two."

Roy leaned back in his chair, only to jump back up when thunder boomed in the sky and rain started falling hard against the roof. Riza laughed at him again.

"I hate when you do that. It's eerie, almost like you're evil or something."

Riza wrung her hands together and smirked. "Mwahahaha."

"Nice. Did Hawkeye-sensei leave any assignments for me?"

Just as Riza was about to answer the rain picked up and the lights flickered out.

"He did, but I don't think you'll be able to finish them now."

"Man, that's creepy."

Riza picked up the flashlight and switched it on. She held it under her chin and smiled evilly.

"I aim to please," she said, chuckling. Roy moved from the desk to the bed and sat down, dragging her along.

"So, what should we do then." He opened the bag of chips in front of him and grabbed a handful. Riza shrugged and grabbed a handful herself.

"Dunno, s'not like we can go anywhere." She took another drink of her Coke racking her brain for ideas. A burp escaped he mouth before she could stop it and they both started laughing.

"Excuse me." Roy laughed and burped to, just to make her feel better.

"No, excuse me." Riza smiled, it seemed that she started a burping contest.

Taking another drink of her Coke and a huge gulp of air she started on her alphabet.

"a… b…c…d…e...f...g..."

Roy stared at her incredulously.

"How do you do that? I could never figure out how people do that."

The rest of the evening was spent with Riza trying to teach Roy to burp the ABCs.

**.:6 years later:.**

Colonel Roy Mustang cursed the storm outside as he sat at his desk trying to finish his paperwork. He was alone in the room since everyone had already gone home and his faithful lieutenant was getting them more to drink. He moved another piece of paper to his outbox and started on another one when the door opened. First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye walked in carrying a flashlight, batteries, a bag of chips, and two cans of Coke from the mess hall.

"I brought dinner, sir" She smirked slightly as she set the items down on his desk. She knew that he hated the rain and always tried to do something, whether it be small or not, to cheer him up. She took her can and returned to her desk and opened her book. Unlike her procrastinating superior, her work was already finished.

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

A few paragraphs later the lights flickered out in the office. Roy dropped his pen on his desk and snatched the flashlight. After switching it on he placed it under his chin.

"Muahahaha."

A small smile graced Riza's lips, "What do you suppose we do now, sir? You can't finish your paperwork until the lights come on and it's raining to hard to get home."

" I don't know, I'm sure we'll think of something."

He grabbed his can of pop and chugged it taking a deep breath when he was done.

"a…b…c…d…e…f…g…"

He stopped.

Amusement laced Riza's voice when she spoke.

"What's wrong sir? Still can't make it past G?"

**AN: I would've put this at the top but I didn't wanna spoil the story. This popped into my head the other day when my really awesome new coworker and I were talking about it. Roy is in my predicament. I can't make it past G, if I'm even lucky enough to get there in the first place. My ex actually tried to teach me how but I could never learn, and here, 6 years later, I still can't do it and my coworker can. Ah, well. Like I said updates will be sporadic cuz I need to make myself focus on that video contest. I do have a few stories in the works already so I will update. Just not as often. This one was supposed to be up two days ago but my stupid internet isn't working. So, to apologize, I will be posting another one on my birthday (The 22nd****) . Review please, it makes me wanna make it to H. lol! **


	10. A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words

**Authors Note: So, as promised I have another story for you guys. Also a birthday gift to myself. This one was hard for me to write for some reason. I started it a while ago and just couldn't get it out on paper the way I wanted. I kinda feel better now. Ha ha. Sorry if this is a little OOC. Like I said it was hard. And another thing. I realized that my last chapter may have been a little OOC as well but I look at it this way: it was based mainly when they were kids. Way before Ishbal, in lighter times. I thought it was kinda funny myself. But sadly no , I'm fairly sure that my alerts didn't go out since I posted it from my iPod (I figured out how). So, for now, I blame no one but my iPod and crappy WiFi. BTW, I realize that as a General, Roy would probably have more paperwork, but I wanted to be nice to him.**** Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA and I've run out of creative ways to announce that. Any suggestions?**

**On A Side Note: Saw a gay guy run, one who shaved his armpits, and heard about a guy getting his wiener tattooed all before seeing a white Steve Urkle 50 years in the future. A very interesting day to say the least.**

Captain Riza Mustang walked to her husband's office expecting the worst. Her morning doctors appointment made her late and she knew that he would be slacking off on his paperwork as usual, maybe even more so now. Being a Brigadier General meant that his paperwork had lessened significantly, since most lower officers did it, but it also meant that his work was more important. He should be working on the forms to get the two of them out to Ishbal to help rebuild; though, knowing him, he was cleaning the windows. However, with what she learned at the doctors today, she doubted the Fuhrer (her grandfather) would even let the two of them go.

It'd been about six months since the Promised Day and everything seemed to go back to normal. Almost everything. Roy had proposed soon after his sight returned, stating that he wasn't going to take anything for granted anymore. He had Major Armstrong drag her from her hospital bed so that she could be the first thing he would see. Havoc returned from retirement as an unofficial, official secretary to the General also meaning that most of their team had reassembled. Another thing different was her hair. She decided to have it all cut off and start over, since the doctors butchered it in their haste to keep her alive. Roy wasn't too thrilled but, when she told him it was a new beginning for the both of them, he agreed and told her she was beautiful either way.

After patting her pocket to make sure it was full, she opened the door to her husband's outer office. She walked to her desk and sat her purse down, noticing that something was off. The men were doing their paperwork.

"And to what do I owe this great pleasure," she asked her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Havoc looked up from his work. "Chief said that if we didn't work today that he would burn us to a crisp. Now, we _know_ that he wouldn't actually do that because: one, he's not a hypocrite; and two, he just seems really grumpy today. Since you weren't here to cheer him up, we thought we'd make it easier on him." Riza followed his gaze over to the calendar on the opposite wall, trying to think of what could possibly be bugging him today. He did seem a little off that morning. Then it clicked. The anniversary of his best friend's death. Riza was brought out of her thoughts when Breda spoke to her.

"Don't worry Hawkeye. We'll go back to slacking off tomorrow." Riza sighed at the use of her maiden name. Apparently she just had to get used to the fact these guys adopted it as a nick name. Instead of correcting him, she opted for a 'Thank you' and spun around to visit her husband in the adjoining office.

Upon entering the office, she noticed that the entire atmosphere was tense and depressing. Roy, who was diligently working on his paperwork, looked up at her arrival as if expecting something. His eyes went from surprised to sad again when he didn't see what he wanted. Her heart broke at the look on his face, and she returned his small, sad smile with one of her own. She closed the door and walked up to stand behind him. He rested his pen on the desk and rolled his head back as she started to lightly message his shoulders.

"How are you," Riza asked. Her voice low and laced with concern.

"I should be asking you that." Roy's eyes, which had closed to enjoy her message, opened to a small smile on her face.

"I asked first."

He sat back up straight, and she moved her hand from his shoulders to run through his hair. A gesture she found to be really comforting for him. A small sigh escaped Roy's mouth.

"I still expect him to call bragging about Gracia or to burst through that door and shove his newest pictures of Elecia in my face. I never thought I'd say this, but I miss it."

Riza kissed his forehead and leaned down to hug him from behind. Her hands moved to rest on his chest and her chin sat on top of his head lightly.

"I know," she whispered. After about a minutes silence she spoke again. "You know, I can't brag about a wife, but I can take care of the picture thing. "

Her hand reached into her pocket and pulled out the photo that she'd been hiding. Roy took it and studied the fuzzy, black and white picture. He noticed the time stamp from that morning and he could swear he saw the outline of a small body.

Roy whipped his chair around to look at her, the life returning to his eyes. He racked his brain for something to say, but was speechless.

"H-how.."

"Well, Roy, when two people love each other.."

"You know what I mean."

"How far along? Twenty-four weeks."

"…Wow."

Roy was silent for a moment before unexpectedly wrapping his arms around her waist, He pulled her closer and hugged her after kissing her stomach. Riza chuckled, thoroughly surprised by his actions. His grip loosed when he stood from his chair and kissed her. His lips moving against hers lightly before moving up her jaw line to her ear.

"I love you," he whispered before resting his forehead on hers to look into her eyes as she opened them.

"I love you too." He kissed her again quickly before spinning on his heal and walking out. For the first time that day, she saw him smile as he announced her pregnancy to their comrades. And she smiled to, because it was a real one. Not a smirk, half hearted, sad, or mischievous smile. A rare, but real smile that was possibly bigger than the one that Roy Mustang wore on their wedding day.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Please review… they make me wanna focus on this instead of that other thing I should be focusing on. That I'm not, still.**


	11. A Fuhrer's Minor Duties Remix

**Authors Note: I really don't like Bradley all that much but this little number kinda cracked me up. Royai is mentioned though it isn't direct, sorry. Just so ya know, I'm going to try to update about once a week (I'm going to get backed up on stories, my poor iPod. Good thing it has 32g.) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own FMA. If I did, you would know it.**

**On a Side Note: Mr. Potato Head!**

Fuhrer King Bradley sat at his desk twirling his pen. He didn't like paperwork just as much as the next guy and often slacked off. He always ended up doing something stupid like twirling his pen or having a staring contest with the suit of armor in the corner of his office. (The armor always won.) He jumped slightly when the door to his office opened and pretended to be focusing on his paper work.

In walked Captain Dvour. A short, skinny soldier who loved to kiss the Fuhrer's ass in hopes of a promotion. A fact that Bradley used to his advantage. The guy was scum, even to Bradley's standards. He was a cut throat, backstabbing, idiot who didn't know his ass from apple butter; however, he was great at pulling up dirt about anyone in any headquarters.

"Sir," Dvour said, saluting. His nasely voice peircing Bradley's ears. "I have the information you requested."

"At ease, what's your report?"

"Well, sir. It look's like Colonel Mustang's subordinates have some pretty interesting bets this week."

"And what might those be," Bradley motioned for the captain to take a seat on his office couch. The captain accepted.

"The smallest bet is on his subordinate Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc and how many dates he'll actually get in the next month."

"The same as last month. Zero. What's next"

"Most of the military is betting that The Full Metal Alchemist is actually shorter than he looks and alchemically enhances the height of the heels in his boots. That one was started by the Colonel himself."

"What are the odds in that one."

"2,336 to one. Full Metal is the one since Alphonse Elric refused to bet. Colonel Mustang plans to steal a boot next time he's sleeping and find out for himself."

"Very well. Go ahead and place a bet for me on Full Metal's side." Bradley chuckled.

"Yes, sir. The last is the biggest one. The entire military has bet on it as well as some civilians."

"And what might that be."

"When Colonel Mustang and First Lieutenant Hawkeye will 'get together'." He made the quote in the air with his fingers.

"Get together how?"

"I believe the bet is on when their relationship will extend past the boundaries of subordinate/superior. Of course, that's the one bet that neither of them know about. Lieutenants Havoc and Breda have been keeping tabs on them but can't seem to keep up with either. Most women believe that he has no feelings for the quote, unquote 'ice queen'. The others, that don't want to sleep with him, and the men believe that he wants to get to the top to change the frat laws."

Bradly pondered that for a second. That pair was extremely close. They were a large topic of gossip in the military since everyone wanted to know what their relationship actually was. Though there were laws against fraternizing between officers, the two of them made a great team despite their ambitions. So much so that he was willing to overlook it, for the most part.

"Go ahead and place a wager in there for me as well," he said, slowly, "My bet is that they've been 'together' for a long time. Possibly longer than we all would expect."

"Yes, sir." Dvour stood to leave and saluted.

"You're dismissed."

"Thank you, sir" He turned to leave and made it to the door before the Fuhrer spoke again.

"Oh, Captain Dvour. Make sure to put a lot of money on that one. It'll make up for my loss in the Full Metal bet."

**AN: Not as good as some others, but I never really said it would be. I'm just glad it's outta my head. Review please! **


	12. Spit Take

**Author's Note: Sorry, it's been a while. I haven't really been on the computer all that much lately due to work. But as I spent another night at the ER with my dad, I noticed I had about 6 stories all ready to be typed and posted. I added about 3 more to that list last night. I don't remember how this came to me, but I thought it was cute. Not a lot of Royai but I've got plenty of fluff built up on my iPod. So, I should be posting a lot this week, hopefully. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. Get it? Got it? Good!**

**On a Side Note: Holy Vagina.. What?**

The paperwork load was light today, meaning that everyone was finished a half an hour early. A nice little reprieve before the day ended and everyone went about their business. Colonel Mustang's staff sat at their desk just chatting as Lieutenant Hawkeye brought in coffee for them. She passed the individual mugs around and then sat down with her own mug of tea. Before she could pick up her book, Havoc came up with a very interesting question for her commanding officer.

"Hey, Chief. Why'd you chose Flame alchemy."

Roy pondered for a moment before he could answer. He notice Riza's curious eyes land on him as she picked up her mug to take a drink. Flame alchemy just fell into his lap. He was about to go another route when his sensei died and left his daughter in Roy's care. The two of them were now the only people who knew about Hawkeye-sensei's secrets and he intended for it to stay that way. So, he couldn't very well tell them the truth. He ran the reasons through his mind quickly before anyone noticed his hesitation. A smirk made it's way to his face when a great answer came to him. It would be believable and keep up the playboy reputation he worked so hard to keep. It would also fluster Riza, but that was just an added bonus. Riza placed the mug against her lips and took a sip as Roy spoke.

"My teacher's daughter was hot."

Riza choked on her sip and her tea made it's way back into her mug as everyone looked at her in concern. Everyone except Roy who was currently reclined in his chair, chuckling to himself. She sat her mug down and shot him a glare.

"You alright, Lieutenant Hawkeye," Fuery asked wide eyed at the reddish tint on her cheeks. Riza composed herself before she spoke.

"I'm fine, thank you. The tea was just hotter than I expected."

**AN: Short sweet and to the point. All I have time for tonight, folks! Read and Review please. ^-^**


	13. Headaches

**Author's Note: I'm back! With another story! YAY! This was actually inspired by one of the dirty jokes that I have on this app on my iPod. Love it! Keep a look out for more soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. I am thinking of stealing it though… Who's with me? Kidding… **

**On a Side Note: Anime Vegas! Is it weird that I'm more excited to see Travis Willingham than Vic Mignogna?**

Every night, since their son started sleeping through the nights, Roy got the same answer from her when it pertained to sex.

'Not tonight Roy, I have a headache.'

Tonight, he decided that he wasn't going to accept that answer.

It'd been a little over three months since baby Maes was born and, frankly, Roy was one horny bastard. He suspected that she still had some insecurities about her body since having the baby. She frequented the gym at headquarters more than the shooting range here lately. But, tonight he was going to show her just how beautiful he thought she still was. Tonight was going to be different.

Roy emerged from the bathroom in just his boxers. His smirk tipped Riza that he was up to something. She closed her book and looked up at her husband as he sat down two aspirin and a small glass of water on her bedside table.

"What's that for," she asked as he sat down in front of her.

"Your headache." Riza was a bit puzzled by his statement.

"I don't have a headache, Roy." His smirk grew as he took the book out of her hands and placed it next to the water. When he leaned back up his face was only inches from hers.

"Good," he said, his lips barely brushing hers as he spoke. He leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss before she could protest. His hand moved to the back of her neck, his tongue begging to deepen the kiss. Riza succumbed as he pushed her down on the bed. Her feeble attempts to stop him ceased when his lips moved to the sensitive spot behind her ear that made her melt every time.

**AN: Read and Review Please! They make me less grumpy when I wake up before noon. **


	14. The Trouble With Office Chairs

**Author's Note: Sorry, if this seems a little choppy. I was trying to keep it as innuendo-y as possible. **

**A thank you too all my reviewers, favorite-ers, and loyal followers. I got a lot of feedback on my last chapter and that made me happy that you'd like to see more for that story. I could very easily turn that in to a lemon, but I don't have the guts to post it…yet. Maybe I'll revise it though and make it a little bit more citrus-y.. and maybe when I'm a little bit more comfortable with my lemons I'll post one. But, again, spank you all very much. If not for you, I would have no motivation for this story!**

**Disclaimer: *duct tapped to a chair, in a room with no windows, with Riza holding a gun to my head* **

"**You'll never get me to say it!"**

***guns safety clicks off* **

***whimper* "ALRIGHT I DON'T OWN IT!"**

**On a Side Note: This one is actually serious. I was pondering taking some challenges and/or requests. Anyone have anything for me?**

Arriving early to the office had it's advantages; especially the way things were at this very moment. Riza was sitting on his lap in his old creaky chair. Her hips hovering dangerously close to his as her hands ran through his hair and their tongues battled for dominance. Her uniform jacket had been discarded at her desk and Roy allowed his hands to wander under the tight black undershirt that she wore.

Early mornings and late nights were the only times he could get her to agree to this. They were an hour early this morning and had gotten a good start on their paperwork. Apparently, this was his reward. His mind was concentrated on the way her lips felt against his, only vaguely registering when his chair creaked and squeaked with their combined weight. Riza's did, however, and she broke the kiss. Her eyes remained closed and her lips brushed his as she spoke, slight panting tingeing her warning.

"Don't lean..." she was cut off by his lips again, refusing to let her finish. "…moy," she protested into his mouth.

"It'll be fine. This chair is sturdy." he leaned back slightly to prove his point and just as the words left his mouth the chair groaned and collapsed under them. Riza stayed on top of him for a minute, her legs still straddling his waist and her body rested against his. Though the rest of her body was relaxed, she shot him a glare.

"You were saying?" Roy grinned sheepishly as she stood up and moved to open the drawer at the bottom of his desk. He moved himself up as she pulled out a bag of screws, a screw driver, and an extra piece of chalk. He watched her as she walked over and examined the chair.

**~Meanwhile~**

Sergeant Kain Fuery walked to his office doors thinking he was the only one there that early. He wasn't even paying attention until he rested his hand on the door knob and noticed it was locked. That's when he heard the voices of one certain colonel and lieutenant.

"Well, are you just going the sit there and stare or are you going to help me." Hawkeye's voice was slightly breathless, indicating that she had been exerting herself previously.

"What's there to help with right now? Just stick it in the hole and turn. "

"In case you didn't notice, Roy, it's not going in the hole."

Fuery's eyes grew when he heard his commanding officer groan and some shuffling. After a couple of grunts he heard more tussling and what could have been chalk scraping against the linoleum floor.

"There." Roy sounded satisfied with himself. 'Maybe proud is a better word,' Fuery thought.

"Give me your hand. Take some of this."

"Why'd you take so much"

"I didn't really have a choice, it all squirted out at me. It's on my shirt to."

"Your jacket will cover that up."

"I hope so."

He heard foot steps and the lock on the door clicking. He hesitated when he heard Roy speak again.

"We're not going to finish what we started?"

"No"

"Why"

"Because you broke the chair."

"I fixed it."

"Then it will stay fixed, won't it." After hearing the finality in her voice, Fuery determined that it was safe to venture in. He heard a small huff and a chair creak as he opened the door. His gaze roamed to the officers to see Hawkeye slipping her jacket on and Mustang working on some paperwork obviously trying not to watch her.

"G-good morning," he said, a slight blush gracing his greeted him grumpily and he received a smile from Riza. He smiled back slightly and sat at his desk. At least he won the most recent office pool. Or so he thought.

**~What Fuery heard~**

Riza stuck the screw and driver into the hole on the side of the chair and kept turning, and turning, and turning.

"Well are you going to just sit there and stare or are you going to help?"

"What's there to help with right now? Just stick it in the hole and turn."

"In case you didn't notice, Roy, it's not going in the hole." Roy groaned and moved off the desk replacing her in her spot on the floor. He twisted and turned the screw as well and after concluding that it was stripped he grabbed the piece of chalk that Riza pulled out for him. He scratched a transmutation circle on the floor, placed his materials inside, and set his hands on it. After his shiny blue light faded, he noticed that Riza had the bottle of hand sanitizer out and was furiously trying to rub it in her hands. Roy stood and lifted the chair up.

"There"

"Give me your hand," she said, grabbing it softly. "Take some of this."

"Why'd you take so much?" She glared at him, for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"I didn't really have a choice, it all squirted out at me. It's on my shirt too."

"Your jacket will cover that up." he walked over to her and pulled her into his arms again but she pulled away and walked over to unlock the door.

"I hope so," she muttered.

"We're not going to finish what we started?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you broke the chair." Roy frowned.

"I fixed it."

Riza picked up her jacket as Roy flopped down in his newly fixed chair.

"Then it will stay fixed, won't it?"

**AN: Thanks for reading! Reviews very welcome here, they might stop Riza from shooting me next chapter.**


	15. Snack Attack

**Author's Note: Howdy! So, I'm technically grounded off the computer… ha ha… updates will be sporadic. Thanks for all the reviews and favorites and alerts… I loves them all! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**On a Side Note: A pig with an eye patch!**

Riza walked to her apartment and opened her door, immediately noticing that she was not alone. The cautious sniper wasn't expecting company tonight so she drew her gun and stealthily snuck in. Carefully setting her purse down on the ground and closing the door, she looked around for her little black and white dog, Hayate, noting that he didn't greet her. She tensed up even more as she made her way across the living room to her tiny kitchen where a light was shining. Her steps were short and light and her gun was drawn, down by her side.

Sliding up near the opening, her back toward the wall, she peeked around the corner seeing her fridge open and a mans bare feet underneath the door. Taking a deep breath she rounded the corner and raised her gun, gripping it with both hands.

"Don't. Move." Her voice was low and threatening causing the culprit to stop his rummaging and jerk up. A bang reverberated from the fridge followed by a masculine curse when her assailant hit his head. "Drop what you're doing and slowly stand up."

A dark mop appeared over the door slowly followed by familiar dark, amused eyes.

"Hello, love. Welcome home." Riza sighed and placed her gun back in it's holster still slug over her shoulders. Roy moved out from the fridge wearing only his boxers causing her to blush slightly.

"What are you doing here," she asked, sounding exasperated from her annoyance.

"Can't I just drop by to visit the woman I love and have dinner with her."

"Not in just your boxers." Riza turned around and placed her uniform jacket and shoulder holster on the closest chair to her. She felt hands snake around her waste and a warm feeling build up in the pit of her stomach as her long time fiancé rested his chin on her shoulder. His lips pressed against her shoulder before moving to whisper in her ear.

"I thought you liked to see me in only my boxers." The smirk on his face was evident in his voice, something that made her blush a darker shade of red. Her response was surprising, though not unwelcome.

"I'd rather see you in less."

**AN: Thanks for reading! Review please! **


	16. Like Father, Like Son

**Author's Note: I SWEAR I HAVEN'T BEEN GROUNDED FOR THIS LONG! I'm not going to sit here and give you the entire reason why I've not been updating, but I'll leave it at this: internet issues! As some of you may have noticed, I have been on reading and reviewing. Unfortunately, mobile ff dot net does not allow me to post. Anywho, I appreciate those of you who have stuck with me! This is for you, a little reminder that I am not dead and I have not given up on this like Priceless Gifts. Beware, this is scarcely edited. Also, keep a lookout for me on Live Journal and Word Press! I'm reactivating my accounts on there when I have a chance! **

**On A Side Note: I got a PROMOTION! I'm now the Store Manager for the company I work at. I'm nervous too, my first store visit is tomorrow! Wish me luck!**

Three year old Maes sat in his mother's office chair and watched with awe as she distributed her teams paperwork. He was unusually excited to be here due to 'Bring Your Child To Work Day', a holiday that Führer Grumman made up so he could see his great grandson more often. (Because, every other weekend wasn't enough.) The military had two of these days a year, one for fathers and one for mothers, and this was his first time here. Riza thought he was still to young to be around the mess they call an office but brought him with her after a lot of encouraging from her husband. Turns out Roy just wanted to spend more time with his little boy as well.

Despite his excitement, Maes was still three, which ultimately meant that he had ants in his pants. Sliding down from the chair, he followed his mom into the bigger office connected to this one. It must have been his dads office.

"What are you doing, Mommy?" He started trying to climb on is dads chair to be closer to her level. Riza smiled at his attempt and reached down to help him as she spoke.

"I'm organizing daddy's paperwork so that he will get it done faster." Maes settled himself in the chair and grabbed hold of the desk in front of him.

"Organ-izing?"

"Placing it into different piles so daddy knows what is really hard and what is really easy." Maes' mouth formed an "O" as he pushed himself off of the desk into what he thought would be a good spin. It was stopped short when the back of the chair hit the desk abruptly. Riza chuckled at the disappointed look on his face, one that mirrored his father's exactly.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to spin, will you help me?" Maes looked lost, as the chair was much bigger than him. Though, she could still see a miniature of her husband sitting there.

Maes had inherited her hair color, though it was slightly darker, and everything else from Roy. A fact that she had absolutely no problem with. He was extremely intelligent and observant of his surroundings. Which meant that he would most likely follow in his father's footsteps and become an alchemist. He had her quiet personality around strangers but around their family and friends anything came out of his mouth. A trait she remembered Roy having as a child and sometimes in his adult life as well. And, just like his namesake, he had an inquisitive mind. Maes tried to spin himself again as he answered her.

"What is daddy going to say about you playing in his chair?" Her question was regretted immediately as the expected 'Mustang smirk' was shot at her. Another trait he seem to have inherited from Roy.

"Daddy won't be mad at me." She thought about that for a moment. Roy didn't like anyone else sitting in his chair (one of his many quirks) but she knew that he couldn't stay mad at either of them for longer than a minute.

"I suppose your right." She moved the chair out from the desk a little ways and started to spin him around lightly. His giggle made her smile and compelled her to spin him a little faster, though not enough for him to lose his lunch. His laughter prompted more of a response from her as she started tickling him every time he faced her direction causing more loud giggles to erupt from the baby. She joined in on the laughing and got so caught up that she didn't notice her husband and grandfather standing in the doorway.

Führer Grumman couldn't help but laugh at the sight in front of him. His granddaughter, one of the most feared women in the military, was having a blast playing with her three year old in a spinning chair. A quick glance over to his grandson-in-law told him that he was having just as much fun watching her. If the proud, loving look in his normally neutral eyes was any indication. A hearty laugh escaped him, causing Riza to jump up from her crouched position. Upon noticing who was standing at the door her right hand automatically flew up into a salute and her left caught the still spinning chair to stop it. From the corner of her eye she saw Maes stand up in said chair and mimic her actions. Her chuckle remained withheld as her husband and grandfather laughed out loud. Fuhrer Grumman waved off her salute and she immediately fell back into her relaxed position and she surveyed her husband.

Roy was leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed, laughing at his son. His eyes flicked to hers before he pushed off to walk over to Maes. He lifted him up and sat Maes on his hip before meeting her eyes. She smiled, his eyes always gave away his thoughts to her. At that moment his gaze was a mixture of love for the both of them and amusement for their small child. He turned his attention back to Maes.

"What do you think you're doing in my chair." Maes, being the little rascal that he is, shot him his best 'Mustang smirk'. One that he knew his dad would be proud of. (The boy got away with a lot with his dad.)

"Mommy's helping me spin! Your chair is so much better for spinning than Mommy's is!" Roy pulled out his best poker face to keep himself from laughing at the boy.

"And what did I tell you about sitting in my chair."

The Fuhrer watched in amusement, at the small family, from the door. He was anticipating his great-grandson's next answer, somehow knowing it would be pretty colorful. True to his nature, Maes answered, with the most innocent face, an answer he could only hear from his father.

"That you are the only one who can sit in your chair. Mommy's an expection, but she has to be in it with you."

**AN: And there you have it! Please drop a review if you have a chance!**


	17. Together At Last

**Authors Note: Happy New Year! Guess who's reconnected to the internet! I am soooooooooo sorry it's been so long. Long story short, the manager where I live promised free WiFi and told us that it would only take about 2 weeks. So, we went ahead and turned off our old internet….that was almost 6 months ago. Well, I finally got fed up and went and got Clear back…so I am reconnected! Woooo! But the important thing is that I'm back.. Though I can't guarantee that I'm better than ever, lol.**

**On a Side Note: I really have nothing funny for this but I hope everyone had a great Christmas and New Year!**

First dates are awkward for everyone. Whether it be people who just met or those who have known each other for a long time. This unspoken rule was no different for Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye; two people who'd known each other for almost their entirelives.

Their first date happened not long after the promised day. As soon as the doctor had released both of them from the hospital. Asking Riza out had proven to be a very difficult task for Roy, who'd walked her home and unsuccessfully stuttered the words that had been on mind. Riza pitied him and answered before he finished saying "Would you...heh.. like to uh.. G-go..." It was cute, really, and flattering watching him in her doorway, red faced and scratching his head uneasily as he talked. And now here they were: a dinner table between the two of them, at the fanciest restaurant in Amestris, not knowing what to say to each other.

Riza thought of how odd they had to have looked to their comrades, all of which were watching through the window from across the street. She sat perfectly straight across from Roy, her hands in her lap, fingers laced, and twiddling her thumbs. Roy was doing the same as well, though his ungloved hands were on top of the table. Though their subordinates didn't know the extent of their relationship, she was sure they could tell that the couple was unnecessarily uneasy. Riza sighed inwardly when the waiter arrived with a bottle of wine. (The oldest, most expensive per Roy's request.) After all they'd been through together, it shouldn't be this hard to find something to talk about.

After they gave their orders, Roy picked up his glass and quickly reflected on their past, desperately trying to come up with something to say. They'd known each other since he was 16 and had never been this uncomfortable. Perhaps it was their friends watching from outside the restaurant that gave them stage fright. On the numerous occasions they had gotten together before, they'd never had this much pressure on them. They'd never had an audience, because their relationship was always forbidden. Or perhaps it was because they already knew everything about each other. After all, first dates were when you got to know someone, right?

He recalled their late nights during his apprenticeship when they'd either stay up talking all night or end up sleeping together while her father was away. Or the other nights after when they would just lay in each others arms after making love and revel in each others company, not even needing to talk.

He sighed and relaxed his posture when he figured out what to do. After wiping his sweaty hand on his pants he moved the candle that was between them, catching her attention. His hand reached across the table, palm up, inviting hers to join. A smile spread across his face when he looked into her eyes and watched her visibly relax, grateful that he could see her do so once again. She placed her hand in his and smiled as well.

Right then and there they both decided that words didn't need to be spoken. They were there, together. That was enough.

**A/N: There ya have it! Please review if you have a chance.. I could use a little more motivation to get back into the swing of things!**


	18. The Chronicles of Mustaches:The Beginnin

**Authors Note: So, I finally got the chance to watch the last few episodes of Brotherhood….and that's where this came from. This will be the first of a three-part series satisfying everyone's theory on how the caterpillar above Roy's lip came to be. I personally don't mind it, but I still had to write something. **

**Disclaimer: Because I forgot this in, like, the last three chapters…..I DON'T OWN FullMetal Alchemist or FullMetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. I do, however, have the first season of the original anime hiding at the F.Y.E. that is about to close. So, I will be buying it for dirt cheap…hopefully. But all rights belong to Arakawa-sensei.**

**On a Side Note: EdWin Fluff! I believe this is my first EdWin attempt… I think…**

It was a quiet day in Risembool. The shining sun, slightly blowing wind, and cloudless day made it all the more peaceful. Cows grazed in the grass; birds chirped happy songs from the trees; and Edward Elric screamed at the top of his lungs for his wife.

"WIIIIINNNNNNRRRRRYYYYY! WE GOT ANOTHER LETTER FROM AAAAALLLLL!"

Ed stood just inside their door ripping open the large envelope that was addressed from his brother. Absently, he kicked off his shoes, walked to his couch, and plopped down all the while reading. Winry smiled to herself as she walked into their living room and witnessed her husband's actions. Apparently, his amazing ability to focus on any reading material had not diminished with is ability to practice alchemy. She sat down next to him not expecting him to even notice. That was until his arm made it's way around her waist pulling her closer and his hand resting on her slightly swollen stomach.

"What's it say?" She rested her head on his shoulder and glanced at the letter herself.

"Says that he just left East City and was visiting General Bastard and the gang." Ed smiled when he felt her elbow jab him lightly in the stomach but continued on without pausing, "Apparently, they're all back together and working hard on the Ishballan campaign. He said they seem happier being able to quote, unquote atone for their sins as much as possible. Their words not his." Winry snuggled closer to her husband and closed her eyes murmuring a slight "mm-hmm".

"Also says that they all got promotions when Mustang became General. Everyone one moved up one rank. First Lieutenant Havoc is walking without his cane and is engaged to another Lieutenant whose friends with Captain Hawkeye."

"Mmm… that's nice." After hearing her disinterest Edward skimmed through the letter until he found something she would like to hear.

"Well how about that; Captain Hawkeye and General Mustang will be visiting Ishbal soon and plan on marrying when they return to East City." At that Winry perked up.

"Miss Riza is marrying the general?"

"Looks like it but I don't know what she sees in him. It also says he's enclosed pictures of everyone."

Ed stopped reading and turned the manila envelope upside down to retrieve the pictures. A small rubber banded stack slipped out with a not-so-fancy card. A wedding invitation to the Hawkeye-Mustang wedding. Tossing it to the side he slid the rubber band off and started flipping through the pictures.

The first was of Havoc, Breda, and an unknown woman in a bar. 'Rebecca Catalina (Lt. Havoc's fiancé)' is what the back of the picture read. The next was of Fuery posing at the switchboards, looking right at home. The third was the General and his Captain. Both officers seemed ignorant of the camera as they approached a military issued vehicle. Edward smiled when he noticed that Miss Riza looked quite peeved at her commander. Setting the picture down and grabbing the letter once again; he skimmed it for any details of the picture, finding a note near the bottom.

'_The picture of the General and Miss Riza was taken right after he proposed. Apparently they were late for a meeting. Ha.'_

Suddenly, Ed jumped up from his position on the couch causing Winry to pout. Grabbing the picture, he wordlessly moved to the next room.

"Ed, What are you doing?" Her voice came out in a whine since she was so comfortable.

"I'm posting these on the board," he yelled back. Winry got up and made her way to the next room as well; slow from the extra weight of pregnancy. By the time she got there he already had the pictures up and was altering one with a black pen. Her eyes narrowed.

"What're you up to?"

A proud smirk settled on Edward's lips and he straightened up to show his handiwork. Winry closed her eyes and allowed an exasperated sigh to escape.

There, on their only picture of General Mustang and Captain Hawkeye, was a thin black line resting above the General's lip; one that wasn't there before.

**A/N: And there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review if you have a chance and tell me how I did….Still open to that constructive criticism!**


	19. Life's Little Moments

**Author's Note: Here's a little funny I found on my iPod. I don't remember where this came from… **

**Disclaimer: Me no own… No Bueno…**

**On a Side Note: I'm looking up boy baby names for a friend of mine whose pregnant. Some of them are weird. I feel sorry for any American kid named Dong-Ho… **

"The old bat finally retired" Roy said as he flopped down in his new office chair.

"Watch your mouth Roy. You know grandfather would shoot you if he heard that you called him old." Roy shrugged and leaned back, propping his legs up on the desk.

"You and I are the only ones in here so he shouldn't find out about it." Riza rolled her eyes at her husband and newly elected fuhrer.

Her grandfather announced his retirement around six months ago after his long eight year term as the first fuhrer president in a democratic Amestris. A system put into place by the generals (mainly Mustang). The first election was held between Roy and another more understated general. Roy won by a landslide. His inauguration was two days ago and today was his first day in office. Riza picked up his belongings and placed the box on the desk by his feet.

"I suggest you get to work, there's a lot of paperwork to be done today and Maes' play starts at six." Roy smirked as he placed his feet on the ground and grabbed his wife's wrist pulling her into his lap. Riza gave him a playful glare while moving her legs on either side of his to straddle him.

"Aren't you going to help me break in this chair first?" She smiled and kissed him softly, knowing immediately where his thoughts went. When he tried to pull her closer she chuckled and pulled away.

"If you finish early, we might have time to before we leave tonight," she whispered in his ear before getting up. The couple knew that she was bluffing (because she would never allow something like that to happen at work) but Roy would be dammed if he didn't try.

Roy grabbed a couple of things from the box before opening the top drawer of the mahogany desk to deposit them. As he placed them in the drawer he noticed a picture with a note attached. He picked it up and leaned back again reading the note.

_To the newly appointed Führer Mustang, _

_Good luck in your new position. __I didn't think I'd live to see the day you made it.  
__This is just a little something to remind you of what you're working toward (though I'm  
sure my granddaughter gives you enough of a reminder). I hope that every time you look  
at this picture it brightens your day like it did mine. Thank you for making this old man happy. _

_Sincerely, Führer Grumman_

Roy smiled and folded the note before placing it in his pocket. He picked the picture up off his desk, looked at it and laughed.

"Riza, look at this."

Riza joined him as he was placing something in a picture frame from his box. What caught her eye was the picture of their family. It was from maybe a year ago, judging by the length of her hair. Roy was holding a two year old Araya, who was pulling on his hair, on his hip while he was listening to instruction from Riza. Her hand had a hold of the collar of, a rambunctious, five year old Maes' shirt (who was trying to run around). Her focus was directed to the paper where her finger was pointing. Roy's gaze was directed towards her with a smile on his face and a proud look in his eyes, though his daughter was causing his head to tilt at an awkward angle.

She laughed and handed the frame back to Roy. "Where did you get that?"

"Found it in my top drawer. Grumman must have left it for me, " he said deciding not to tell her about the note. He continued talking. "He must've taken it last year on 'Bring your child to work' day." Riza smiled and shrugged as she walked back over to her desk.

Roy placed the picture in the center of his where it remained for the rest of his term in office.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I know this chapter probably needs a lot of work… maybe I should find a Beta. Anyhoo… Review if you have a chance, please. Let me know what I did wrong. **


	20. The Last Time?

**Author's Note: I'm sorry guys…I feel like shit. I have had some sort of cold for almost two weeks now and frankly, I don't feel like writing right now. So, I pulled this one off my iPod. I promise I'll write 'The Chronicles of Mustaches: Numero Dos' when I feel better.**

**Anyhooo: I was trying to be serious when I wrote this.. I don't think it turned out well but I kinda like it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except a Walgreens version of Vapor Rub and a small bag of Halls from the 99 cent store.**

**On a Side Note: I want a bullet proof vest that says "writer" like Castle's.**

"Pull over."

His voice was gruff and laced with a hint of desperation. They had absolutely no idea what they were getting themselves into and both of them feared this was going to be the last time they saw one another, for a while at the very least. They weren't so blind that they couldn't see a separation looming on the horizon; and it scared them because they had no idea what kind of separation this meeting with Bradley would result in.

His fear could be felt in his touch: his trembling hand softly sliding down her side and slipping under her shirt. Hers in her kiss: her lips touching his with a slight hesitance; as if she didn't want to admit fear. Though they were cramped in the back seat of her car, he felt that this was the perfect opportunity to show he how much he loved her. And, frankly, she was quite eager to oblige.

Her uniform pants and underwear joined his at their ankles, probably wrinkling. Her shirt, which she needed to change anyways, landed on the passenger seat leaving her in only an unclasped bra while his shirt remained on, but unbuttoned. She handled his injured body with care as she straddled him. Her knees on either side or his, not a single inch of space between the two. And there, in an alley near central headquarters, hiding behind a donut shop and steamy windows, they made love for what could possibly be the last time.

**A/N: So, yeah. Let me know what you think! Review if you have a chance please.**

**BTW: It's chapter 20, WOW! So, I would like to send a BIG thank you to all of my reviewers, favoriters, and alerters. I loves you all.**

**BlackBrightField2007-Thanks for a review on almost every story.  
KageNoNeko  
TheMcgabster  
Chibijac  
amber87  
lil sakura haruno  
Veronique Ruthven-Thanks for a review on almost every story.  
Shorty and KG Inc.  
elainehac123  
xMomokoX-Thanks for a review on almost every story.  
adelaidemiller  
Sonar  
StarCatcher1858  
Hee-Haa  
MandyMaeK**

**And again, thank you to all of you for your kind words. Without you guys, I have no motovation to write!  
**


	21. Sweethearts

**Author's Note: So, this is a little number I wrote on Valentines Day but haven't posted because of that stupid "Chronicles of Mustaches" story I'm trying to write (it's still stuck in my head). I promised myself that I wouldn't post anything until that was finished but when I was looking at my story stats I noticed that On a Side Note was up to over 10, 000 hits, so I just had to.**

**On that note: THANK YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH! 10, 000 hits is the most I've ever received on a story! (OaSN is also the biggest one I've done) So a HUGE thank you to every single person that has read, alerted, favorited, and reviewed this; it means so much too me. :D. Speaking of reviews, I'm also up to nearly 75...Ho-ly Crap. I am in awe...**

**Thanks again, hope you enjoy this little drabble.**

**Disclaimer: The cow owns all.**

**On a Side Note: Now, I know that I'm still waaaaay far from a hundred reviews but hows about a contest? 100th review gets a gift fic! Anything Royai you want (I'll even do AU, even though I suck at it). **

* * *

Conversation hearts are Riza Hawkeye's favorite candy. She'd never been a fan of chocolate or hard candies but would eat that when the mini chewable hearts weren't available. Only one person knew about this quirk. That person was Roy Mustang.

Every Valentine's Day, a box of Sweethearts would show up on her desk along with a bouquet of flowers from her Grandfather. The box was never labeled but she knew it was from him. She would snack on them throughout the day making sure to read each heart (another quirk that Roy found amusing). Then, at the end of the day, she would show up on his doorstep with her own gift for him (which usually involved wearing nothing under her trench coat and a lot of cuddling). Their tradition lasted through the night and into the next morning when they would go back to work and pretend that nothing happened like the good little soldiers they were.

That's why this year, it was a surprise when the box was replaced with a small bowl. The crystal bowl rested next to her flowers and was filled with only pink hearts (her favorite next to white). Riza smiled and went about her day like usual noticing that each heart said the same thing: 'I Love You'. The gift must've taken him hours to sort out and that made it all the more special. She made a mental note to thank him properly when they were alone that night.

Riza was about to leave for the shooting range and grabbed a handful when she noticed one lone white heart. Dropping the other pink ones back into the bowl she grabbed the white. Her breath caught as she read it.

"Marry Me."

She smiled and slipped the heart into her breast pocket. Roy was already gone for the day (most likely to prepare for the night) so she put her rifle back into the cabinet and grabbed her coat to leave. Her only stop was a grocery store where she bought five boxes of Sweethearts in search for one in particular. She didn't even go home to change before she headed over to his apartment.

The door opened, after the first knock, to reveal a sharply dressed Roy Mustang. His simple black and white suit made him look elegant with his dark eyes and dark slicked back hair. He smiled at her before he noticed her hand sticking out holding two of his favorite hearts. He picked up the green and orange hearts and read them before chuckling. The green heart read 'Yes' and the orange one read 'Duh'. Neither one of them said a word as he pulled her through the door and captured her lips. When their kiss broke Riza felt something cold sliding onto her left ring finger and couldn't help but smile at his smile.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

**A/N: Please drop a review if you have a chance. Thanks for reading!**


	22. Fake It, and Look Good Doing It

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Happy Royai Day! Sorry, I haven't been around (posting stories) in a while. I blame the 45 hours that I work a week and the 3 hour bus ride, a day, going to and from work. It's crazy. I know, I know, no excuses. But that's my story and I'm sticking to it. :D **

**Anyhoo, this is for my friends Winnie the Pooh, who recently just had a baby, and The Pillsbury Dough Boy, who's girlfriend is expecting. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: The Cow owns all! **

* * *

Quiet had overtaken the room in the past few months. The only sounds to be heard, for hours, were pen scratches, paper rustling, and the occasional yawn. Every member of the small team was stoic and working diligently. No one dared to sleep. No one dared to talk or even laugh. Everyone (including the commander) feared the repercussions of doing so. Repercussions so extreme that just the thought of them made the war hardened soldiers want to piss their pants. So, everyone did their work, trying their best not to be annoying. Because _NO ONE _crosses Riza Hawkeye; especially a pregnant Riza Hawkeye.

If the members of General Mustang's team thought that Captain Hawkeye was strict before, they definitely knew better now. Not a single one of them (perhaps aside from the General himself) had the pleasure of witnessing a hormonal Hawkeye. The Hawk's Eye, the perfect soldier who had always been calm cool and collected, was exceptionally moody in her pregnancy. Every shenanigan they would pull would set her off now, as opposed to her calm scoldings before. And it seemed that, no matter how many times the General hid her guns, she always seemed to have one. And today didn't seem any different than normal.

* * *

Riza sighed softly as she set her pen down and relaxed in her seat. Desk duty was excruciating, especially when your stomach is the size of a watermelon. She was three weeks to her due date and felt like she was a week over. Though Roy swore that she got more beautiful by the day, she felt like a wreck. In all honesty, she felt like she was about to burst. Her back ached; her feet ached; and her ankles felt the size of a cantaloupe from their usual grape size (though she hadn't been able to see them for the past 5 months). She felt like a duck with her need to waddle instead of walk. And between her constant need to pee, midnight cravings, and sleepless nights from an hyperactive unborn baby; she was ready for her pregnancy to be over.

Absently, her hand made its way to her stomach and started rubbing. Lately, mainly today, the office had been way too quiet. She missed the chatter that used to dominate the office, the insults, and even the pranks (though she'd never admit it.). Looking around the room, she noticed that everyone's face was buried deep into their work. A click brought her attention to the back of the room where her superior/husband sat doing his work just as diligently. His attention was now on her. A small smile graced his lips and he raised his eyebrows asking if she was alright. She smiled right back and gave him a slight nod. He mouthed 'love you' and went back to work; Riza went back to being, well, bored. She lifted her glass off the table to take a sip of water when a brilliant idea struck her. No one saw but a slight smirk crossed her face at the evil idea.

* * *

A crash interrupted the quiet atmosphere in the room. All eyes were removed from their papers to focus on the source.

"You alright, Hawkeye" Havoc asked; his demeanor calm as they were all accustomed to her large stomach knocking over and breaking stuff.

"No Havoc; I'm not," she growled out. Her face was contorted in mock pain and her gaze was directed to the wet area between her legs.

"My water just broke." She missed the look of fear that came over her coworkers' faces as she was busying herself with her charade. Then suddenly, they scattered; tripping over themselves in an effort to execute their plan to get her to a hospital quickly.

Riza risked a glance towards Roy to see him frozen at his desk. He was probably the only one who realized just how early the baby would be. She smirked slightly in his direction, hoping to calm him, and went back to her charade quickly, as to not be caught by the others who were rushing out of the room to get her to a hospital.

Roy sighed in relief and laughed at his subordinates from his desk. When the office was cleared out he shook his head at his wife's joke and grabbed a handkerchief and a piece of chalk.

"That was wrong." He couldn't help but be amused by her laughter; there was something so contagious about it. "What did those poor guys ever do to you?"

Riza shrugged and attempted to calm herself before speaking. "They were too quiet."

Roy chuckled to himself but kept his mouth shut, having learned long ago when to do so. He finished cleaning the spilled water and fixing the glass but remained on the ground in front of her. His hands rested on the arms of her chair as he leaned down to kiss her stomach.

"If you keep picking on them like that, how will we know when you really do go into labor?" A thoughtful look crossed Riza's face briefly before a smile replaced it.

"Believe me, Roy. If I were going into labor; you would be the first to know."

* * *

**A/N: I feel like I'm missing a little detail in the middle. *shrugs* but that's just me. Let me know what you think, please.**


	23. Of Showers and Fantasies

**Author's Note: I've actually had this back from my (ABSOLUTELY SUPER AMAZING & AWESOME) beta (Thank you, Thank you, thank you SammyQuill) for a while now but you would'nt believe how crazy busy I've been at work. I have inventory tomorrow and I'm finally off on Friday. Maybe I'll post another then. I gots ta be quick, though. I need to go to bed (I have to be up at 4 in the morning).**

**Disclaimer: The Cow owns all.**

* * *

"C'mon Riza, I know you have some sort of sexual fantasy that you would like to play out; everyone does. What is it?"

"Not everyone constantly thinks about sex, Roy."

"I don't constantly think about sex. There are just a few places that  
aren't...normal where I would like to take you. And, there are a few  
different things that I'd like to see you wearing, whether it be in  
those places or not, I don't care. I'm not hard to please."

"You call _everywhere_'a few places'?"

"Well, excuse me for wanting to make love with my new wife!"

"There's a fine line between wanting to make love with your wife and  
wanting to do it in every room in the house, every library, every  
alleyway, every office at headquarters, on every single piece of  
furniture, with said wife wearing anything from only a trench coat to a mini-  
skirt."

"I call that a healthy sex drive."

"I call that horny."

"Call it what you will but I don't see you complaining when it happens."

"...You're incorrigible."

"But you love me."

"I can't deny that."

"You never answered me: what is your sexual fantasy? Surely there's  
something other that the missionary position that you'd like to try."

"I've never really felt the need to fantasize, Roy. I don't need to  
with you."  
"Rizzzaaaa, stop skirting around the question..."

"Fine.. ...Showers."

"Showers?"

"Yeseah, it's one of the few places where we haven't had sex and I'm, you know, ... curious."

"Showers. Reeealaaaallllyyy? Well,we should try... ...Hey, where are you  
going?"

"To get ready for work. I need a shower."

*click*

"You're not even going to let me join you?"

"I didn't lock the door!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review if you have a chance. Reviews make my day go faster and better :D.**


	24. ThirtyOne

**Authors Note: WHAT HAS SAMMYQUILL DONE TO ME? She's got me writing angst now. dagnabbit...**

**Anyhoo, I've had this written and back from my beta (The amazing SammyQuill) for a while but I've had internet problems. Appearantly, the 102 degree heat fried some part in the little silver boxes that they (the idiots who run the internet company that this place goes through) put outside. Now, I'm not the brightest bulb in the box but even I know not to put anything that important in a Las Vegas sun. I don't even put me in the LV sun. **

**On a Side Note: This was written for those 31 soldiers that died in that helicopter accident (well, that sounded sympathetic..but hey, it's 7 in the morning and I have yet to get any sleep..) The bolded text was a post that went around on Facebook.**

**Here goes...**

* * *

_**31 Lost**_**  
**

That's all that is reported on the scrimmage in Ishval. There are no details in the report of what caused the violent riot or how it ended after the Flame Alchemist was sent. Only thirty-one unknown faces of Amestrian soldiers.

_**31 Unwanted Visits**_

She has always had a sixth sense, of sorts, that informed her when something bad was going to happen. She hates that she feels it now, of all times, while everyone is unsure of his fate.

_**31 Doors Receive That Dreaded Knock**_

Her knees give out when she opens the door to see Rebecca and Havoc standing there. As much as she loves seeing her friends, seeing them now, side by side with both of their expressions torn between grief and pity, she knows what they are there for before they've even uttered a word.

_**31 Families With Shattered Hearts**_

Their one year old daughter is too young to understand what's happening and it is all she can do to not cry when the baby asks for her daddy, with the only words she knows how to.

"_Da Da?"_

The baby's large black eyes fill with tears when no one answers her and, young as she is, she knows she isn't going to see her daddy anytime soon.

Havoc steps in when she loses her composure and puts the baby down for a nap before she can see mummy's tears.

_**31 Pairs Of Boots, Dog Tags, And Helmets**_

There is a memorial set up on the way to the grave site with all Thirty-One soldiers' weapon of choice behind their boots and their dog tags draped around them. His memorial is easy to spot, being the only one without a rifle, and she kneels down in front of it. Tears fall from her eyes, again, as she picks up his charred dog tags. She finds herself in a daze as she reads the information for herself and then him. The copy of her tag is slightly less charred and her hand is clinging to the copy of his that is hanging around her neck. Rebecca's voice is heard calling her name and she grudgingly stands, not taking her gaze off the memorial. She pockets his gloves and tags before beginning her trek deeper into the graveyard.

_**31 Comrades Remembered And Grieved For **_

Other families are scattered around the military graveyard, all in different stages of mourning. There are thirty others total. She knows, she's counted.

_**31 Funeral Services**_

The procession is huge. Everyone that has ever known him, that has ever loved him, is there. She feels his presence, and that of their friends, as the entire team crowds around her, almost as if they are trying to protect her. Their daughter rests on her hip, her head nestlingon her mother's shoulder. Neither mother nor daughter cry.

_**31 Names On Newly Made Grave Markers**_

She's had the same nightmare for years, it's the reason she followed him into the military to begin with. His name, on a headstone, followed by the dates of his birth and death, letting the whole world know that Roy Mustang died at the age of thirty-nine. He died protecting his comrades, his family, and his country.

_**31 Empty Places At The Table**_

The official report of what happened is issued not even a week later and she pulls rank on a good dozen soldiers to get it. Breda holds nothing back in his statement of what happened.

Twenty-five of the thirty-one soldiers had died before he'd arrived. Five died in a bombing and he died protecting an entire battalion of his men. He'd used the alchemy she'd given him to protect his men from a raging fire set by an enraged Isvallan monk. Breda said that he would've died anyway but, this way, he saved a hundred men and his sacrifice ended the small war. She looks across the kitchen table, where he used to sit, and blinks back the tears.

_**31 souls gave it their all to protect their country.  
**_

_**31 souls that leave a void in countless peoples lives.  
**_

_**30 of those souls will be forgotten in due time.  
**_

_**1 soul will be immortalized in Amestrian history as the one that turned Amestres around.**_

* * *

_**AN: Thanks for reading! Please review if you have a chance.**_


	25. When He Drinks

**Author's Note: I know it's a little late but I've been racking my brain all day and night trying to figure out what to do for RoyAi day and I came up with nothing. So, in light of this tragic event, I decided to post this little guy from LJ. Not Betaed and prolly not good but, it's a story. A HUGE thank you to my twin/beta SammyQuill for helping me join this community and being an overall awesome person and to TheNinjaAlchemist95 for her patience on her Birthday Fic. I swear I haven't forgotten! I hearts all of you for putting up with my absence. I swear, work is going to kill me. lol.**

**Disclaimer: The Cow owns all.**

* * *

_Prompt 166: "I need to let you go"_

**_When He_ Drinks**

When he drinks,he keeps telling himself that the full glass of Scotch in front of the empty bar stool, sitting beside him, has nothing to with the fact that he's lonely.

When he drinks, he imagines that everything that has gone away will come back to him. His innocence. His best friend. His Elizabeth...

When he drinks, Madame Christmas always takes care of him. She always stops him, when he's had too much, calls him a ride, or arranges a room for him when he's far too gone to get home himself.

When he drinks, she sets an extra glass next to him and demands that he leaves it full until his friend shows up. He never understands why. Anymore, Roy Mustang finds himself three sheets to the wind by the time his friend finally shows up, and that's usually when the Madame sends him on his way.

When he's drunk, the same friendly smile shows up on the barstool next to him and Maes doesn't touch the Scotch but to have something to hold.

When he's drunk, the same words leave his mouth, as a greeting, before he reaches for his final drink and his illusion leaves for the night.

"I _really_ need to let you go."


End file.
